


Cute

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I still don’t like this,” the angel mutters beside him.<br/>“Like it or not, we don’t have other choice,” Adam reminds as they step into the snowy garden. He notices how Michael tenses; it’s still a sore subject. The weakness had been a hard blow for the archangel’s self-esteem. It had taken weeks from him to even let Adam see his wings. He had no idea how he managed to work even at the current level when they were at such state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister's, avokado-the-great, prompt 'puppies'.

”I still don’t like this,” the angel mutters beside him.

“Like it or not, we don’t have other choice,” Adam reminds as they step into the snowy garden. He notices how Michael tenses; it’s still a sore subject. The weakness had been a hard blow for the archangel’s self-esteem. It had taken weeks from him to even let Adam see his wings. He had no idea how he managed to work even at the current level when they were at such state.

“Just, please behave,” he says as he knocks on the door but Michael’s resolute expression doesn’t budge.

A young woman opens the door. She’s a little older than Adam and has a blonde hair with neon pink highlights.

“Come on in,” she beckons.

“Did you get everything?” Adam asks.

“Yes. Some of them on the list were a bit unusual, but I have connections. I have them in the kitchen.”

She starts to lead the way across the house but stops and turns around. “We had our agreement,” she says looking at Michael.

The angel opens his mouth, but Adam cuts him off before he can say anything that might ruin the whole deal: “Stay here.”

He and Michael already agreed to this, but it still takes a couple of minutes from Adam to stare him down. He doesn’t even try to hide his frustration as he turns and marches somewhere else in the house.

If there’s something even more humiliating for an archangel than not being able to defend himself, it’s having to resort to a witch’s help. Adam had found Melanie’s name from the Internet while searching for ingredients for a protective magic. She said she would be able to provide everything they needed for a suitable payment. The only con was that she wouldn’t make deals with an angel. Apparently, they aren’t on the top of the most people’s lists of favorites at the moment.

After a long hemming and hawing, she agreed to sell her products, but only for Adam. Michael was not to partake in it. The angel had grudgingly agreed, as the lack of security outshadowed his own sense of dignity.

“Here,” Melanie says handing him a small black bag. “I presume you know how to use them?”

“Somewhat yes.” Adam gives her the envelope with the money.

They sink into an uneasy silence. Neither of them is sure what to do or say next.

“I’m surprised that you are sticking to that angel,” Melanie finally breaks the silence.

“Well, we have some history…”

“It’s probably not the safest thing to right now. The angels are going down, and they will drag anyone close to them down too.”

“Oh, I have faced worse.”

Melanie smiled a little. “We should go back to your angel before he starts to think that I’m trying to bewitch you.”

They find Michael sitting on the living room floor. He doesn’t notice them at the doorway, concentrating to pet a German Shepherd, who rests her head on his lap. Litter of puppies is crawling on and around them.

There’s something engrossing in the scene. Michael is more relaxed than Adam has ever seen him; he’s not a soldier now. The look he has briefly seen during the rare times when Michael talked about his siblings is now clear and open. Adam smiles fondly for the cute scene in front of him.

“She was maltreated before I adopted her,” Melanie says quietly from behind him. “She still doesn’t trust most people, especially after she got puppies. I start to see why you like him.”

* * *

 

It was started to snow while they had being inside with the witch.

“I was thinking that maybe we should get a dog,” Adam says after they have walked awhile in silence.

“I didn’t know you liked them.”

“Well, I always wanted a pet, but we never had time or space for one when I was a kid. It would bring a little life to the house. And they are cute.”

“I didn’t know you cared about cute things either.”

“Well, I care about you for instance.”

Michael stops to squint at him. “I’m not _cute_.”

A cheeky smile spreads on Adam’s face as he walks past him. “In your dreams.”


End file.
